Three Big Deaths
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: How I pictured the deaths of the Children of the big three. CHARACTER DEATH! T for language. ONE SHOT


**Okay! This is my comeback song-fic! It would be better if you listened to the song while reading**. Song is**: **_**Is There Anybody Out There **__by __Secondhand Serenade._

DISCLAIMER: **No copyright infringement intended. Don't own** **the song, series, or anything else I might mention. I only own the idea of this story.**

_**Third Person**_

_Tell me  
Is there anybody out there,  
Am I swimming through this empty sea alone,  
Am I looking for an answer  
Or am I trying to find a way to get back home_

Nico di Angelo's tears made their way down his face. He had always promised himself he would never cry unless he had to or was forced to. People never understood the pain of what he was going through that time being. He felt alone, abandoned, neglected, and unloved… Pain had no way of seeping out of his body unless he made it. He never dreamed in a million years he would ever think about the way to let pain seep away. Why; the question that no one could ever seem to answer correctly. Even he couldn't leave the pain his body consumed daily. His friends and family told him they understood. But no one ever did. The false claims everyone always made to him were always white lies. Things that people thought he would want to hear so he wouldn't ever feel the pain the razor blade his life brought to him. Blades all around him during night, day, evening, sleep. Coughing and sputtering never made the pain of the dreams go away. Nightmares that consumed him involved suicide, rape, murder… all crimes against nature. He didn't believe death penalties would solve anything. It didn't bring the family any closure. Their loved ones were still dead. They had no claim anymore to their loved ones than he did. The murderer/rapist was the last thing they ever saw. And the for suicide they would take their own life. The last time they would be completely free. The last thing Nico di Angelo ever saw was the face of his sister as his dad pulled him down into the depths of Hades. The smell and taste of blood went away as his body was no more, and his soul lived on forever.

_Is there anybody out there,  
would you hear me if I screamed or if I cried,  
I am looking for an answer  
and just trying to find a way to survive_

Thalia Grace refused to let her feelings get the better of her. Bottling up everything let her be invincible. No one would know her pain, weaknesses, troubles, worries, and most importantly her fatal flaw. She felt alone, and uncared for. Constant memories of her childhood stood out like an arctic wolf in the tundra. The pain stabbed her inside like a constant reminder of her life before her friends. Everything happens for the greater good, right? So why did she feel like her life was incomplete after she turned human again? Her life was not supposed to be like this. Being forced by an unknown source to exit out of the hunters' camp into a trap was not her plan in life. Being forced to kiss a man she didn't know was not her intention! Being forced to have sex with the same man wasn't right at all. How was this supposed to be good? She lie there, bleeding from wounds she could not see. Feeling the pain over come her body was not what she wanted to do. As she lied there, scrawling a message on a sheet of scrap paper, she thought that she never wanted to go out like this. Would anyone ever find a way to find her before her soul exited the cruel world and entered Hades? Would anyone hear her scream or cry? Was she supposed to go out like a pathetic rape victim? How could her father do nothing to stop her pain? Nothing to stop the man who caused this? She saw the faces of Jason, Annabeth, and Percy float past her as she laid the sheet of paper down. She felt her essence flicker once, twice, and then her soul left her body and was transferred onto the next life.

_Is there anybody out there,  
is this the last time I have to say goodbye,  
Am I staring at my future,  
Is it time to take charge of my life_

Percy Jackson was shocked to see the blood coming from his wound in his back. The person had gotten lucky and hit the small of his back. He had been facing a monster outside the camp boarders when a javelin had reached his one weak spot in his back. The people that had been helping him rushed forward as the blood seemed like it would never end. The dizziness that consumed him was so bad he felt like he could faint. He was not going out without a fight. The healers rushed and tried to heal his wound but he knew there was no healing. He was to die. Damned forever in the pit known as Hades. He knew that he shouldn't go out this way. He wanted to die of old age, with someone he loved. Not by, as they found out later, murder. The javelin had been thrown by an Apollo camper, who fled when he saw what happened. Percy was given no closure for the crime the Apollo camper committed. He wasn't able to say goodbye to his friends. Wasn't able to say he loved his girlfriend. His breath became shorter and he saw the face of his father, looking disappointed in him, and Annabeth. The lights left Percy's eyes and the curtain of Percy Jackson's life closed.

**There you go! Three tragedy's of the big three children. If you're wondering, Nico committed suicide from the pain, Thalia died of a rape attack, and Percy died by accidental murder. All crimes against nature! I loved writing this! Review please! My life depends on it!**


End file.
